Simple to Complex
by Arvendell
Summary: It started simple. It led to a not so simple relationship.
1. Impression: Elegant

A/N: Arvendell here, popping again. I've been absent for quite awhile. I wonder if you folks could still remember me haha ;) I hope you folks are all doing okay. As for me, well, school is still stressing me out. My semester isn't finished yet :( I've been thinking about posting a story as soon as my school works are over for this semester, but alas, school work is dragging. It seems that it won't give me a break yet.

On the story, this used to be entitled _Little By Little: Simple to Complex_, although this is **not** in anyway a sequel to _Little By Little._ However, to avoid confusion that this some sort of sequel to that story, I removed the first three words in the title_._ Why I thought of giving it a title of little by little before? It's because the relationship between Sachiko and Yumi progressed little by little in this story.

On other note, did you know that I wrote this story a couple of years ago? I have this story since 2009, at the first half of the year. It's even older that _Sachiko and Yumi's Alphabet._ But, there is even another story that is older than this story I'm posting now. That one, however, I'm not sure if I should post that. Besides, I believe I need to add more scenes to it. Anyway, since I'm posting something that I've written a long time ago, it means I haven't written anything for MSGM. Sad but true. I think I've been overcome by school work that thinking for new stories has been buried deeply haha. Not to say that I'm not posting anything in FFN, but I've drafted the story for that in August last year, and since I've started a long story, I couldn't abandon it.

If you'll ask me why I didn't post this story immediately, well, as I've said, I wanted to post other stories first. When I've thought about _Alphabet, _that time I was all set to post it as soon as possible because I was excited with the story. It was a fun story, and I was bursting with eagerness to share it. This story, it's still light, but not naughty as compared to others. It is not a drama either. Hmm…I wonder how am I going to categorize this?

Anyway, this is a very long author's note again. As usual, I can't stop blabbing nonsensical matters haha ;)

So folks, here's my…wait, I have to check how far along this in my list (wink)…Found it! Let's start again. So folks, here's my 27th MSGM story. Hope you'll find it worth your time.

You know the drill. **I don't own Sachiko, Yumi and co. **And, **read at your own risk, folks!**

* * *

><p>-x-<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Simple to Complex"<strong>

_-Arvendell-_

**Chapter 1. Impression: Elegant**

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>What first caught her attention was the elegance that emanated from the star of Lillian Girls Academy, Ogasawara Sachiko, the Rosa Chinensis en bouton. The moment she had set eyes on her, she couldn't take them off. Ogasawara Sachiko was beautiful, perfect.<p>

Lillian Girls Academy was created for daughters of noble families, of wealthy families. Flawless, pure, graceful, rich, and every inched of a lady, Sachiko fitted to the well-known academy in every way. And there was no question as to why she was the object of adoration of the student population, from freshmen to seniors.

And she, Fukuzawa Yumi, still couldn't believe that she would be at the same school to someone like Sachiko. Somehow, she felt so out of place, more so when suddenly Sachiko's attention was turned to her due to an event that she couldn't control. The utter embarrassment that she felt when Sachiko first met her due to a crooked tie was turned into complete confusion when Sachiko declared her as her soeur despite the fact that they didn't really know each other.

"_I, right here and now, proclaim Fukuzawa Yumi to be my petite soeur." _

Soeur system was a system in Lillian where older students gave their rosaries to younger students as a vow that the elder student, the grande soeur, would guide the younger student, the petite soeur. It was a form of bond as sisters.

If she, Yumi, could hardly believe that she was within the same school with a person such as Sachiko, then what more when she was suddenly pulled within Sachiko's circle at school, the Yamayurikai.

Once more, she felt so out of place. However, all the members made her feel that she belonged there despite being an ordinary student. The Rosa Chinensis Mizuno Youko, the strict, intelligent, and beautiful onee-sama of Sachiko; the Rosa Gigantea Satou Sei, the playful, good-looking with her American features, and who was the onee-sama of her classmate, the equally good-looking and serene Toudou Shimako; the Rosa Foetida Torii Eriko, the beautiful yellow rose, and was the onee-sama of the boyishly-looking Hasekura Rei, who in turn was the onee-sama of physically weak-hearted yet stubborn Shimazu Yoshino.

Gradually, being with the Roses and the en boutons made her feel accepted. However, even when she found herself accepting Sachiko's rosary, making her Sachiko's petite soeur, the feeling of being inadequate as the little sister of the elegant Sachiko plague her mind everyday. She tried her best to do everything to please Sachiko. And she could only hang her head in shame and berate herself whenever she did something that Sachiko found inappropriate or unladylike. More than once, she had asked herself why Sachiko had chosen her as her petite soeur when there were others who were more fitting than her. It was a question that she couldn't find an answer.

But no matter what, she was also happy that she was Sachiko's soeur. It brought her closer to the person she admired the most, to the person she looked up to. Sachiko's mere presence was enough to complete her day. And whenever Sachiko bestowed her a smile, she was beyond happy. Because of that, pleasing Sachiko became her everyday routine.

* * *

><p>Nobody was perfect.<p>

It rang true.

It was true.

Yumi was really surprised when she heard Sachiko raising her voice before their second meeting at the Rose Mansion, before Sachiko stubbornly declared her as her petite soeur. And Sachiko pouting to Rosa Chinensis was also a wonder. But those imperfections only added up to her admiration to Sachiko. At least Sachiko could be human, too, even if the side that she could see at first were Sachiko's temper. Somehow, it made Sachiko more reachable, and yet scary at the same time.

Yumi could recall several events that Sachiko had lost her temper. Mostly, it was because of Rosa Gigantea's antics. At times, due to Rosa Chinensis', at what Sachiko and Sei called, meddling. It made her wonder, though, if she could make Sachiko lost her temper, too. And if that case happened, what would Sachiko do? Would Sachiko shout at her?

Most probably, Sachiko would scold her.

Only scold her, right? But what if Sachiko suddenly decided to take back the rosary? What was she going to do?

Sachiko losing her temper happened before their first Valentine's Day as soeurs. It had reduced her to tears. Thankfully, it was immediately resolved. No event of getting back or returning of rosary happened.

Whenever Yumi thought back to that time, she remembered too well Sachiko's bearing. Despite being mad, Sachiko was still so elegant that time. She didn't think anyone could lose her temper and still do it like Sachiko did. Whether angry, happy, serious, whatever emotions she found Sachiko in, the latter could always carry it with borne grace and elegance. And whatever mood Sachiko was in, she always liked to be with her, even if she was at the edge of her seat when Sachiko got angry, whether it was directed to her or not.

"Yumi."

There. That voice. Its gentle tone that contrasted to the cold emotion etched in the person's face belonged to none other than Ogasawara Sachiko. Her Onee-sama.

Smiling, Yumi turned around as graceful as she could, as what she had learned from Sachiko. Her eyes met the familiar bearing of her Onee-sama, standing proud and tall, back straight and long black hair gently swaying with the wind. She was looking as elegant as ever.

"Onee-sama. Gokigenyou," she greeted, the smile never leaving her face.

Sachiko regarded her for a moment, before her eyes smiled and her lips opened, "Gokigenyou, Yumi."

After their greetings, they both turned to Maria-sama to say their morning prayers.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Onee-sama," Yumi said after she and Sachiko finished praying.

"Indeed, it is."

Turning towards the school buildings, Sachiko began to walk.

Smiling, Yumi watched Sachiko gracefully took steps closer to the school buildings and away from her.

Sachiko, for her part, when she noticed the absence of Yumi's footsteps, stopped walking and turned around to look at Yumi.

"Yumi, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Yumi's smile grew. Nodding to Sachiko, she moved her feet in a fast pace, eager to comply with Sachiko's command.

"Walk slowly, Yumi," Sachiko scolded gently, waiting for her patiently.

"Yes, Onee-sama," Yumi said, smiling impishly, slowing down her steps. Sachiko waited until she was standing beside her. "Let's go, Onee-sama."

Sachiko didn't answer but instead started walking again, Yumi just a couple of feet beside her. Their soft steps were the only sounds that could be heard for a while.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it! Kind of like starting anew with Sachiko and Yumi. I can't say how the story will go next chapter since I still have to read it (because I've forgotten how it went) but it's Sachiko's turn. And well, just like before, I'll take this slow. I still have school works screaming at me to stop keep getting sidetracked :(

Well then, hope to hear from you folks! Goodnight! (since it's night here and I'm getting sleepy but shouldn't sleep yet :(

_-05 April 2011-_

_11:08 PM_


	2. Impression: Innocent

A/N: My school works for this semester is finally over today ;) I have at least a month before going back to school. Ah, I'm so looking forward to this break. Of course 5 days a week I still have to be at the office, but Saturdays and Sundays… :)

Anyway, thanks to you folks who reviewed the previous chapter ;) It's good to hear from you. It's quite a long time that I've been absent in MSGM. Without much ado, I'm giving you the second part of _Simple to Complex_ ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Impression: Innocent<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>It was probably what drew her to the brown-haired girl.<p>

Yes.

That was it.

The innocence that she radiated was what pulled her to Fukuzawa Yumi.

Although from other people's view, the first thing that really brought her and Yumi together was her need to escape the fate laid down by her cunning Onee-sama, Rosa Chinensis Mizuno Youko, and the other roses, Rosa Gigantea Satou Sei and Rosa Foetida Torii Eriko. The need to flee from the role as Cinderella, or more precisely, of the role of someone who would be paired with the person she hated, for the play on the Cultural Festival that year was what really prompted her to act the way she did, declaring Yumi as her petite soeur when she barely knew her, when she couldn't even remember the time that she had met her earlier that day.

No doubt, her selfishness had hurt Yumi's feelings that day.

Yes.

At first, she, Ogasawara Sachiko, wanted to use Yumi as a means to escape. Had Yumi accepted it, she would have stuck as her Onee-sama, and would have done everything that she needed to do to take care of Yumi, grooming her into a perfect rose. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Yumi declined. Probably it was fate. Whatever the reason was, Yumi's rejection only made her want to make Yumi her petite soeur, her pride unable to accept that she had been rejected. Again.

The wager set by Rosa Gigantea only added to the challenge.

Despite what other people thought, Yumi was stronger than she let on.

Yumi won the bet, the act of her offering to take her rosary before the play when she cried didn't count. At that time, she had already decided. She would make Yumi her soeur not because of the bet but because she wanted to, that both of them wanted to.

Indeed, after the play, Yumi became her petite soeur.

When Sachiko thought about it, about how she pursued Yumi to be her petite soeur, she asked herself why.

Why?

Why did she choose Yumi?

Was it really because of the need to run away from the role?

Or was it something more?

Sachiko thought about it. Sometimes at day when she looked at Yumi. Sometimes at night when she ponders about the day's events.

Always, Yumi was part of her thoughts.

It was a question that played on Sachiko's mind for days, maybe weeks.

And then it hit her.

It was Yumi's innocence.

Some people might call it stupidity, ignorance, naivety on Yumi's part, but for her, it wasn't so.

She found Yumi's innocent nature refreshing. Something she wasn't exposed to. Or maybe she did once, when she was young, when she didn't understand yet the burden of being an Ogasawara, of being the daughter of one of the wealthiest family in Japan.

Somehow, Yumi's innocent view of things, of her ability to care for everyone, of her belief in everyone's goodness, brought her relief from taxing duties at her family, made her feel needed and cared, not that her family didn't care for her. She knew they do. But from Yumi, it was different. With Yumi, she felt freer, free of the restriction from her strict upbringing. Yumi brought out the side of her that had been shoved aside trained to be kept hidden, her ability to show what she felt.

Yumi made her smile, made her happy, and she brought out protectiveness from her, something that she wasn't used to.

Her Onee-sama was right. Though she wouldn't admit it to Youko, she knew that the latter understood, and was glad for it. She wasn't so close to herself anymore. Now, she let people in her heart, just like Yumi and Youko, Rei, Yoshino, Shimako and Eriko, and Sei, though she would never admit it to the latter even if Sei choked it out of her.

* * *

><p>Sachiko stopped writing to take a bit of rest. She had been working for hours already, and her fingers felt heavy, her neck felt stiff.<p>

She glanced around the room. Everyone had been working hard for hours now. Rei, Shimako, Yumi, Yoshino.

The Roses weren't here at the Rose Mansion, busy of other matters since they would graduate soon. She doubted that it would be this quiet if Rosa Gigantea was here. Somehow, Sei always found ways to break the monotonous silence, either by bantering with her Onee-sama, or with Eriko, or worse with Yoshino who easily rose to Sei-sama's baits, or worst, irritating her or toying with Yumi, which also irritated her sometimes.

Yumi.

Sachiko's gaze returned to her petite soeur. Her face remained passive when Yumi raised her head and their eyes met, while the latter blushed before looking back at her notes.

She was probably staring at her petite sister for a while, because when the latter moved again and their eyes met, Yumi once again blushed before turning away. It was still a wonder to her how Yumi easily turned red, and how her emotions played on her face, so opposite of her always stoic and cold face.

She found Yumi's frequent blushing endearing.

They say third time was the charm.

When this time, it was Sachiko who looked up and met Yumi's gaze, she tried hard not to smile, and instead settled to a frown, acting her usual self.

"Is something the matter, Yumi?"

Yumi shook her head, brown hair in pigtails swaying at her side and eyes wide in mortification at being caught staring.

"N-nothing, Onee-sama."

She gazed at her petite soeur for some time, making the latter uncomfortable, before nodding and turning her attention back to her notes. She didn't believe Yumi, but didn't pursue the topic, not wanting to embarrass the latter some more. Sometimes, she couldn't understand why Yumi acted as if she was walking in a thin line whenever she was around. She wanted Yumi to be comfortable with her, not scared of her.

Maybe Yumi needed more time to be truly at eased with her. Besides, she had been progressing on that aspect. Yumi, though usually shy and easily embarrassed, was now speaking for herself, voicing her opinions on matters, be it about the Yamayurikai activities or about the members, or the students. She was glad for the improvement.

She may disagree on some of Yumi's innocent view of things, but nevertheless she liked her for it. She truly didn't want Yumi's innocent nature to fade, to become like her. Although she wanted Yumi to improve on some aspect, to act as a lady, she didn't want to change her completely. Yumi wouldn't be Yumi if she would start being like her – cold and aloof.

Lifting her gaze, Sachiko watched as Yumi discussed about school work with Yoshino, smiling that innocent smile of hers. It warmed her heart. She wanted to protect that smile. She wanted to protect Yumi.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it folks, from Sachiko's part. Next time, we'll be back with Yumi's. This is a slow pace story, but I hope you'll still be with me ;)

Until next time, folks! Take care always ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_20 April 2011_

_6:00 PM_


	3. Awareness: Blue Eyed Temptress

A/N: Hi there, folks. Took me awhile, but hey, it's better than nothing, right? ;) Anyway, let me say my **thanks** to you folks who received me with warm welcome after I was missing in action for a long while ;) As you've already notice, this story isn't like the most recent MSGM stories I posted. This one starts when everything was still new between Sachiko and Yumi. Nevertheless, I hope you'll still enjoy it. Now, let's get on with it ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Awareness: Blue-Eyed Temptress<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>It was Sunday afternoon and Yumi was just lazing in her bed, thinking of her favorite topic.<p>

Sachiko.

Somehow, Yumi believed that she understood Sachiko more. Their many months together as soeurs thought her some of the things that defined Ogasawara Sachiko.

Sachiko disliked men because of the men of her family.

Sachiko had a temper.

Sachiko cared for Youko and the other members of the Yamayurikai, though she might not always show it.

And Sachiko cared for her.

Somehow, that last thought brought a warm feeling.

Who would have thought that a common person like her would become close to someone like Sachiko?

But it did happen. And their bond had strengthened over their time together. Their relationship was put to a test during the illness of Sachiko's grandmother and Sachiko's cousin Matsudaira Touko's appearance. She was glad that the issue was solved, though she felt a twinge of regret because it happened during the illness and then after Sachiko's grandmother's death. She didn't mean to add to the burden of her Onee-sama.

Nevertheless, they had moved on. She and Sachiko became closer after that particular incident. She had also grown fond of Touko. She could also now voice her opinion to Sachiko with ease even if she still got reprimanded every now and then. Secretly though, she enjoyed those reprimands.

She wasn't a masochist or something though. That was not it.

She enjoyed the reprimands because of the way Sachiko's eyes would change in colors. She had noticed that Sachiko's beautiful blue eyes changed in different shades of blue depending on her emotion. It could be dark blue with anger, contrasting the whiteness of her skin. It could be light blue whenever she was happy or relaxed.

Or it could be just blue.

Somehow, Yumi found herself drawn to those blue eyes. It always depicted coldness, but there were times that she could see warmth in there.

She could still remember the time that she had hurt her forehead due to her clumsiness. Sachiko had looked so worried then, even if it was just a minor bruise. But the only sign that you could see worry in Sachiko's façade was through her eyes, though Sachiko might not be aware of it. Afterwards, she received a gentle scolding, which she answered with an apology and a smile.

"Onee-sama would certainly look good in blue."

She had come to love blue because of Sachiko's eyes. It matched the fact that whenever she wasn't with Sachiko, she was always feeling blue.

Such contrast.

Blue could make her happy, and yet blue was also the feeling when she was not with that blue-eyed person.

Cold blue eyes against warm brown eyes.

That was how she and Sachiko were.

If she would be bolder to admit, she would like to think that they complemented each other.

Blue eyes…

Beautiful blue eyes…

Burning with anger.

Burning with passion.

"Eeh!"

Yumi let out an uncharacteristic yell.

Burning with passion.

Why on earth did she think of that?

Heat crept in Yumi's face as she remembered her conversation with Sei when the latter spotted her walking alone towards the gate of Lillian. Sachiko had to go home early that time.

"_Hey, Yumi-chan, what is your favorite color?" Sei asked out of nowhere after 'molesting' Yumi, giving her a death hug and a pinched in her cheeks._

"_My favorite color? Hmm…I like blue."_

"_Huh? Why blue?" Sei asked as she released Yumi to stare at her face. "I thought you like red?"_

"_Yes, I like red, too. But I like blue better."_

"_Why?" _

"_Huh?"_

"_Why do you like blue better? Come on, Yumi-chan, tell me, tell meee…" Sei sang, hugging Yumi once again._

"_I'll tell once you stopped trying to kill me, Sei-sama," Yumi panted, struggling for breath._

_Sei laughed, loosening her grip but not letting Yumi go._

"_I like blue because…hmm…it's the color of Maria-sama's eyes and my umbrella," Yumi explained lamely._

_Sei turned her around until they were facing each other._

"_What?" Yumi asked, feeling discomfort at the blonde's intense scrutiny._

"_Does the blue color have something to do with a certain long-haired monster I know?" Sei asked, a grin appearing in her face._

"_Sei-sama! Onee-sama isn't a monster!"_

_The moment the words left Yumi's lips, Sei's grin turned into snicker._

"_What's so funny?" Yumi asked, trying to fight the blush that was slowly appearing in her cheeks._

"_So the 'my favorite color is blue' has something to do with Sachiko, right Yumi-chan? Let me see…"_

_Sei released Yumi and just stood there, a thoughtful expression in her face._

"_Hmm, could it be that you saw Sachiko's underwear and it was blue?"_

_Yumi sputtered and tried to deny and explain to Sei who was not listening to a single word she said. _

"_So how was it like?" Sei asked the blushing Yumi._

"_Sei-sama! I didn't…"_

"_Or maybe it was like this. 'Oh how those blue eyes gazed passionately at me'," Sei continued, chuckling at Yumi's expression._

"_Sei-sama!" Yumi exclaimed in embarrassment. First underwear. Now Sei implied that…that…she didn't even want to think about it…not at the moment._

"_Yumi-chan has grown!" Sei exclaimed happily, hugging Yumi tighter much to the confusion of the younger girl. "Yumi-chan has grown. Yumi-chan is not a kid anymore," she chanted._

"_What do you mean?" Yumi managed to ask amidst the death hug._

"_What do you think Sachiko's eyes would look like if she's kissing someone, Yumi-chan?" Sei continued as if Yumi had not spoken._

_A loud 'eh' echoed at the Lillian grounds._

_Before Yumi could say anything (not that she could think of anything to say at the moment), Sei let her go and pulled her towards the gate while saying that the bus would be gone if she lingered on. The topic was completely dropped off, as if it never entered their conversation. Nevertheless, the topic plagued Yumi's mind ever since that event._

Yumi put her hands in her cheeks, feeling the heat they radiated. Ever since Friday when that conversation happened, she couldn't take her mind off on the image of Sachiko's eyes…and kissing.

And she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since then. Whenever she closed her eyes, images of Sachiko's eyes came into her mind.

What would those blue eyes look like? Would they darken just like when they did when Sachiko was angry?

Yumi's eyes widened when the next question popped into her mind.

Would those blue eyes burn passionately when she kissed her?

"Gaah! What am I thinking?"

Yumi covered her face with a pillow as if it would stop the thoughts and images from coming into her mind, the images of her and Sachiko and kissing and blue eyes turning a shade darker.

"Onee-sama, don't tempt me please…" Yumi helplessly pleaded to Sachiko's image in her mind. She would be in for long days and nights with thoughts of the blue-eyed goddess that would temp and torment her mind.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Next time, we'll have the Red-Eyed Monster ;) Until then! Take care, folks! ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_29 April 2011_

_8:00 PM_


	4. Awareness: Red Eyed Monster

A/N: Thanks a lot, **Honulicious**, _Hikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni_, **Chinensis' Fan**, _Spikesagitta_, **Sammie-Chan89**, _LadyJ07_, and **Kiros Razer **for reviewing the previous chapter ;) Hope you folks will enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Awareness: Red-Eyed Monster<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>For how long Sachiko was staring at the red rose on the vase, she didn't know. She wasn't even thinking about anything in particular. Just staring but seeing nothing.<p>

Blinking, she focused her mind on the red rose.

These last few days, she had come to acknowledge that red was becoming a prominent color in her life.

First, Rosa Chinensis was red.

Second, Yumi's face always turned red whenever she was embarrassed. Really. Yumi easily turned red that sometimes she worried that all of Yumi's blood would go to her head. However, the younger girl really looked cute when she blushed. If Yumi would wear a red dress, then it would match her face.

'_Yumi in a red dress? That could be a very beautiful sigh. Yumi will surely look good and…'_

Sachiko shook her head. Where on earth those thoughts came from?

Erased…

Going back to the present.

The third reason why red was a prominent color in her life was she always saw red whenever…

No.

It was not like that.

'_Maybe it was the setting sun which did it. Or is that only an excuse, Sachiko?'_

She shook her head once more. She recalled what brought that particular internal debate. It was about what happened a couple of days ago…

_Sachiko was walking towards the school gate as fast as her upbringing allowed. She didn't want to make Yumi wait long for her. She didn't think that her discussion with her teacher would take long._

_Even if she was many meters away from the gate, Sachiko heard a familiar shriek, followed by familiar laughter. A frown made its way in her features. She knew who those voices belonged to. She quickened her steps some more, and then cursed herself that even if she was feeling worried, her upbringing as well as personal belief prevented her from doing something unladylike such as running. She slowed down her steps to her normal walk when she knew that she would be within sight. _

_As soon as she reached the gate, she saw what was expected but unwanted sight. Yumi was trying to break free from Sei's grasp._

"_Sei-sama, it would be very much appreciated if you'll let Yumi breath," she said calmly._

"_But I've missed Yumi-chan. I haven't seen her for weeks," Sei reasoned, her grip on Yumi just loosening a bit to allow the latter to breathe properly._

"_You just saw me last week," Yumi said with a pout as soon as she could finally breathe properly._

"_Really? I didn't know that. That must be an impostor," Sei denied, making Sachiko's eye twitched a little._

"_It wasn't an impostor. It's you. You even asked me what my…my…you asked me a question and I answered you," Yumi explained, getting flustered as she recalled what they had talked about, not willing to divulge the topic to Sachiko._

_Sachiko's irritation turned into curiosity at Yumi's words. She wondered what was it that Yumi couldn't say outright, of what Sei asked her._

_Sachiko's curiosity changed back into irritation when she realized that Yumi was with Sei last time, and no doubt, the latter also did what she was doing at the moment to her petite seour. _

_Trying to find words strong enough to make Sei stop teasing Yumi so much and to stop hugging her as she pleased, and finding none that could make Sei obey because the latter never listened unless she wanted to, her irritation grew. Besides, if she prohibited Sei outright, the latter would only tease her to no end, which she didn't like to happen. Sei teased her enough to last her school days. She wouldn't give the latter another reason to tease her further. _

_Frown turning deeper, Sachiko gazed at the two persons in front of her, blinking when she thought that the place seemed bathed in red. She wondered if the sun did it. The more she stared at Sei hugging Yumi, the more prominent the color red seemed to be._

Taking a deep breath, Sachiko moved her gaze away from the red flower and relaxed her features when she realized that she had been frowning the whole time the memory played in her head.

Yes. That must be it. It was the setting sun that made her see red that time when Sei was being very familiar with Yumi.

But Sei had always been very familiar with Yumi. Sei was their friend, after all. And Yumi was really close to Sei.

A twinge of jealousy flashed in Sachiko's heart, which she quickly dismissed. She couldn't be jealous with Sei, right?

Some memories flashed Sachiko's mind once more.

_Yumi hugging Sei, crying in the latter's chest when they had misunderstanding during her grandmother's illness._

_Sei kissing Yumi's cheek even though they barely knew each other._

_Sei always hugging Yumi whenever and wherever she felt like it._

_Sei feeding Yumi takoyaki during the New Year at her house._

_Yumi laughing with Sei._

_Yumi saying that she missed Sei._

Unconsciously, Sachiko's fists clenched.

Anger.

Jealousy.

The more Sachiko thought about Sei and Yumi, the more she felt those emotions.

Maybe it was because Yumi seemed more at ease with Sei than her even as they grew closer after more than a year as soeurs.

Clearly, with Sei, Yumi laughed freely without worry of being scolded. And Sei could do whatever she pleased without restrictions with Yumi, not being brought up the way she was. Not that she wanted to be like Sei. She could never imagine herself acting silly, hugging anyone at sight or laughing out loud or cursing.

Sachiko almost shivered at the thought of acting like Sei. Nevertheless, she admired Sei's free-spirited way, and she cared for her.

But acting like that with Yumi?

Sachiko felt possessive of Yumi.

Yumi was hers.

How silly and childish it sounded. It was so unlike her. Surely she didn't just think of that, did she?

The sound of approaching steps broke Sachiko's musings. The door opened, and an almost breathless Yumi came in. She frowned. Why was Yumi out of breath? Did she hurry to come here at the Rose Mansion? If she did, then why?

Glancing at her watch, Sachiko's last question was answered. Yumi was 15 minutes late from their set time to meet and study together. Normally, she would have noticed it easily and would be waiting for Yumi with worry because of being late. However, today was not the case. She'd been busy thinking about red.

"I'm sorry for being late, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized, bowing at Sachiko before taking her seat.

"It's alright. Did your teacher delay you?"

"Uhm, no, Yamamura-sensei didn't hold us back. It's Sei-sama."

At the mention of Sei's name, Sachiko's already straight back straightened some more, if that was possible. She gazed at Yumi, waiting for explanation though her face remained passive.

"Sei-sama was on her way to class and she saw me walking towards here. She…well, Sei-sama did…talked to me and…" Yumi tried to explain, a blush creeping in her cheeks. She couldn't tell Sachiko that Sei was teasing her again about…things like kissing and other stuffs pertaining to Sachiko.

Sachiko didn't need Yumi's elaboration to know some of the gist that had happened. Sei had teased Yumi.

And hugged Yumi.

Again.

The third reason why red was becoming a prominent color in Sachiko's life: she saw red whenever Sei touched Yumi no matter how innocent it was. She was becoming a red-eyed…monster. She grimaced at the last word.

"I truly am a red rose."

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked in confusion, not understanding what Sachiko was talking about.

"Nothing Yumi. Start doing your assignments already," Sachiko said, not realizing that she had voiced out what she was thinking.

"Yes, Onee-sama."

Red.

It definitely was Sachiko's color.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Next two chapters, Yumi and Sachiko will realize/accept their feelings for each other ;)

Until next time! Take care!

_-Arvendell-_

_16 May 2011_

_11:20 AM_


	5. Acceptance 1

A/N: Nah, I'm not going to explain why I used red instead of green. It just felt right for me haha ;)

Anyway, thanks folks, for reviewing ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Acceptance 1<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>How long had it been?<p>

Two weeks?

Three weeks?

Maybe more.

"This is Sei-sama's entire fault," Yumi told herself with a pout. If Sei hadn't put the idea in her mind, then she wouldn't be mulling about it now…and the days before.

"Right?"

Of course when you were talking to yourself, you wouldn't expect an answer from other people because it would mean that someone had been listening to you acting and talking like crazy.

"Gah! I don't want to think about it anymore! Think about other things, Yumi."

Thinking about other things would have been effective. However, if anything you think about would end up in the same topic, then it would only mean that you failed. She tried not to think about school because it was too related to the topic she wanted to get out of her mind for the last hours.

'_Think about the shows on TV, Yumi.'_

However, the show she recently watched was about a person falling in love with her best friend.

Scratched that.

Not a good choice of topic.

'_Think about the newly opened amusement park nearby. It looks fun. Wouldn't it be nice to go there with…'_

"I'm doing it again," Yumi muttered to herself with defeat. Shaking her head to chase the oncoming thoughts away, she picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages.

Several minutes later, the words 'cute', 'ew', and 'wow' could be heard at the room where the brown-haired girl chose to spend her free time.

"Wow! This dress will absolutely look good on Onee-sama!"

There was a slight pause…

Imagination ran wild about a certain blue-eyed lady wearing the black dress at the magazine…

"Really beautiful…"

There was s blissful sigh at the thought of the lady in black dress walking at the park with a certain brown haired girl, their fingers intertwined, their lips graced with happy smiles.

There was another pause…

A frown appeared in the person who conjured up the images of the lady and her own self together.

"This is bad…"

A frustrated sigh escaped Yumi's lips.

"What is going on with me?" She asked with exasperation. She couldn't stop thinking about Sachiko. That was not new though. Ever since she first saw Sachiko, she was awed by her. And when finally due to some twisted joke of fate they met, she had come to admire her more. When they became soeurs, she looked forward everyday at school, excited to see her, glad to be with her.

So Sachiko being in her mind most of the time wasn't new. But thinking about Sachiko and her together, such as walking hand in hand, hugging, or when she got bold, kissing on cheeks or some other innocent places like hand, were relatively recent to her.

Her predicament all started with Sei teasing about Sachiko wearing blue underwear. The thought just stuck her mind. Blue lacy underwear in contrast to white skin and…

A shriek escaped her lips as the magazine she was holding flew at the room.

Very red and wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape, Yumi stared at the place where the magazine she threw landed. But her mind wasn't on the magazine…

"What am I thinking? Onee-sama will be disgusted with me!" She exclaimed with mortification.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Yumi-san?" The girl with braided hair asked her pigtailed friend with concern. Yumi had been staring furiously at her notes but she couldn't see the latter moving on.<p>

"Are you feeling well?" A serene voice added.

There was no response to the concerned inquiries.

"Yumi-san."

"Yumi-san!"

"W-what?" Came the startled voice of the pigtailed girl.

The two girls with Yumi looked at each other before turning their attention back to her.

"Are we going already? Are we late for class?" Yumi asked in succession as she started to pick her things in a hurry.

"The class won't start for another hour, Yumi-san," the serene voice that belonged to Shimako said, stopping Yumi in her frantic movements.

"Oh…sorry," Yumi muttered in embarrassment as she stopped moving in a frenzy. Once she was settled, she opened her notes to continue what unproductive thing she'd been doing earlier – having a staring contest with her notes. Before she had begun, however, a pale hand stopped her. Gazing at it, her eyes settled on the girl with braided hair. "Yoshino-san…is something the matter?"

"Yes there is. What's wrong with you, Yumi-san?"

"Nothing. W-why did you ask?" She asked, immediately on guard.

"Do you think Shimako-san and I are fool?" Yoshino asked with a glare.

"Huh? Of course not! Both of you are really brilliant and beautiful and…"

Laughter and a giggle cut Yumi's babbling. She laughed nervously, embarrassed.

"Yumi-san, thank you. I think you are the same," Shimako said, her eyes twinkling.

Any protest from Yumi was immediately cut off by Yoshino who grabbed her left hand and held it with her two hands.

"Yumi-san, we're friends, right?"

At Yumi's confused nod, Yoshino continued in a gentle voice, as gentle as she could manage, "Real close friends, right?"

Yumi nodded once more.

"You can tell me and Shimako-san anything you want. We will help you if you need us. We won't turn our backs on you," Yoshino said earnestly.

A smile broke Yumi's lips.

"I know that, Yoshino-san."

Yoshino nodded with satisfaction while Shimako settled for a smile.

"Good. So out with it, Yumi-san," Yoshino said, her stern voice had returned.

"Huh?"

Yoshino rolled her eyes at her cluelessness.

"Tell us what's been bothering you since…since…"

"Since three weeks ago," Shimako supplied.

"Yes. Since three weeks ago. You'd been spacing out than usual, and you kept blushing during those times."

Yumi's eyes widened. She couldn't be that obvious, could she?

"Don't you dare try to deny it, Yumi-san, because we know it. It has something to do with Sachiko-sama, right?"

"H-how did…"

"Yumi-san kept on glancing at Sachiko-sama when she wasn't looking and then looking away when she did, as if afraid of being caught," Shimako explained.

"And usually, your eyes were focused on Sachiko-sama's lips," Yoshino added.

"Eh!"

Yumi flailed her hands, her face as red as Rosa Chinensis. If it was possible, steam would have come out of her face.

"I-I wasn't!" Yumi said forcefully.

"Yes, you are. Don't you dare deny it," Yoshino said with equal force. "And don't be embarrassed about it. It's only natural," she added.

"N-natural!" Yumi said with confusion and annoyance. How could it be natural to stare at her Onee-sama's lips?

"Yes. You're in love with her," Yoshino simply said, ignoring Yumi's protests.

Yumi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets in shock.

"I-I'm not! Yoshino-san!"

Yumi was beyond embarrassed. Did Sachiko notice her staring, too? How about Rei? The others? How was she going to face them if it was true? Especially Sachiko.

"Maybe you should slow down, Yoshino-san. I think Yumi-san is in shock," Shimako said while getting a glass of water, and then gave it to the now pale-faced Yumi.

Shimako and Yoshino found it amusing how the color on their friend's face had quickly transformed from red to pale.

"Hmp. If you don't approach it directly, Yumi-san would only go around in circles, avoiding the topic for another two years," Yoshino said with a pout. "Think about it, Yumi-san. What do you feel when you're with Sachiko-sama?"

"H-happy…and…why do you want to know, Yoshino-san?" Yumi asked nervously, looking at anything but of the two pairs of eyes that were boring on her.

Yoshino gave an impatient sigh.

"Let's analyze your feelings, Yumi-san. Think about it and tell us the truth."

Happy, contented and excited, those were what she felt when she was with Sachiko. Plus other things that she couldn't give a name. When Sachiko smiled at her, she felt that she could do anything. And she couldn't take her eyes off Sachiko. She wanted to touch her, always, and when they did, her stomach did somersaults, and she could feel tingles within her. She hadn't been concerned about it before. But now…

But did those mean that she was in love with Sachiko? Was that why she always wanted to be with Sachiko, why she always wanted to make Sachiko happy? And those strange, not wholesome thoughts, was the reason for them was because she was in loved with Sachiko?

"Am I?"

For the rest of their break, Yoshino, Shimako and Yumi talked. Or more like Yoshino talked, Shimako smiled and added a few comments, and Yumi nodded and got embarrassed and answered questions. When the break was almost over, each spoke their conclusions.

"You are in love with her," Yoshino said with confidence.

"I think you are, Yumi-san," Shimako added.

"Maybe I am," Yumi finished softly as she looked at the window, her mind seeing the image of her beloved Onee-sama.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it. Next, we'll have Sachiko. I know this story is quite simple and light, but I'm glad there are folks who still like it ;) Every chapter that I post in this story feels like it's the first time I've seen (read) it, because I've forgotten how this story goes. It has been over two years since I wrote this story, so it's kind of nice and surprising to me when I read the chapters.

Anyway, until next time, folks! Take care!

It's sad but break from classes will be over very soon (sigh…)

_-Arvendell-_

_28 May 2011_

_7:30 PM_


	6. Acceptance 2

A/N: **Thanks** to you folks who reviewed the previous chapter ;) Now, on to the story ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Acceptance 2<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Asked the boyishly beautiful girl to her equally beautiful long-haired friend.<p>

There was no response. The person being asked was lost in her thoughts.

"Sachiko?"

Silence…

"Sachiko!"

The call was a little louder, finally getting the attention of the quiet person in the room.

If Sachiko was startled, she hid it well.

"Yes? You were saying something, Rei?"

Rei gave a frustrated sigh.

"I said why don't you tell Yumi how you feel?"

A frown delicately appeared in the beautiful face of Sachiko, and then it was replaced by feigned ignorance.

"What do you mean?"

A humorless smile appeared in Rei's lips.

"Yumi. You're in love with Yumi."

There was another silence at the room.

"Why are you saying that?"

An indifferent exterior. Sachiko was trained to do that, expert to be like that.

"Everyone knows, Sachiko," Rei said patiently. Sachiko could be stubborn all she wanted but Rei had enough patience for that. Growing up with a hard-headed and forceful cousin in the person of Yoshino had its benefits after all.

Sachiko knew that she couldn't play around with words to Rei. Her friend knew her that much. However, she was not called stubborn for nothing.

"You're mistaken, Rei. I may be fond of Yumi. No. That would be an understatement. I may care a lot for Yumi, love her even, but I'm not in love with her," Sachiko said, putting emphasis on her last words.

"How do you feel when other people are with Yumi? No. That's not it. Answer this. How do you feel when Yumi is with Sei-sama and she's being cuddled by her?" Rei asked, undeterred. If Sachiko was stubborn, she could be stubborn, too.

"I may be a bit possessive but I'm not in love with her!" Sachiko said with a little force than usual. The façade was broken. Just thinking about Sei being overly familiar with Yumi made Sachiko's blood boil.

"You're jealous of Sei-sama. You want to be like that to Yumi, too, but your nature wouldn't let you," Rei said, forcefully at first before it softened.

"Rei…"

"You are in love with her, Sachiko, whether you accepts it or not."

Whatever retort Sachiko would say was cut off by footsteps climbing the stairs of the Rose Mansion. The door opened and revealed Shimako.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida."

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Gigantea."

"Is something the matter?" The newly arrived Rose asked. She knew that something was going on based on the atmosphere at the council room. She looked curiously at the two persons in the room.

"Sachiko is being stubborn as usual," Rei answered with irony.

"Rei!" Sachiko said warningly.

"I see. Is it about Yumi-san?"

It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. There were a number of ways that Sachiko could be stubborn about, but Yumi was always at the top of the chain, Shimako knew. Everyone at the Yamayurikai knew, except the other person concerned.

Sachiko glared at Rei, silently telling the latter to not speak about the matter, but was ignored.

"Yes. Sachiko is in love with Yumi and won't admit it. If she would, then it will be easier for the both of them."

Sachiko looked aghast at Rei's statement, and Shimako's unsurprised reaction only made the matter worse.

"But Sachiko-sama doesn't want to. What's holding her back?" Shimako asked calmly, unnerving Sachiko.

"Just her stubborn self," Rei answered flatly, glancing at Sachiko whose eyes had turned into slits.

"Please stop saying things on my account, Rei," Sachiko interrupted, annoyed that her two friends were talking as if she wasn't there.

"Because it's true, Sachiko. What are you worrying about? Yumi loves you, too. She's in love with you from the first time she met you. Everyone can see that."

"That's not…how did…" Sachiko stopped. She would just make a fool of herself if she wouldn't be calm about it, though her stomach lurched at what see had just heard. "How can you be so sure, Rei?"

"Ask Shimako here."

Sachiko turned to the White Rose, waiting for confirmation. Her heart raced with hopefulness. At the same time, she felt anxious. If what Rei was saying was true, then…

"She is. She said so herself."

Sachiko's eyes widened, forgetting about her worries. She was frozen as she looked at her friends.

"Yumi…said it?" Sachiko finally managed after she overcame some of her shock. Her mind raced with many things, with possibilities.

Shimako giggled at Sachiko's shocked expression.

"Yes. Yoshino-san made her. Yumi was shocked at first to realize it."

Rei smirked. Trust Yoshino to do it her way.

Sachiko was speechless. Was it really true? But Shimako wouldn't lie to her, would she?

"I'll think about this information. Thank you, Shimako, Rei. I'll be going now."

Rei and Shimako watched as Sachiko put her notes in her bag. Once done, she turned to leave, only to stop at the door when Rei called her.

"If you won't tell her, I'll do it for you," Rei challenged.

Sachiko gazed at her friend hard and said in a stern voice, "You won't do such thing, Rei."

Rei was not bothered.

"I will if you won't. I'll give you a week to do it."

Silence.

Sachiko didn't argue with it anymore. She stepped out the door and left the other Roses.

"It's the only way. If we won't force it on her, she wouldn't act on it," Rei explained to Shimako's unspoken question.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>Normally, once her back touched the softness of her bed, Sachiko would be asleep in seconds. However, tonight was not the case. She had been thinking about Yumi and what Rei and Shimako had said.<p>

"What do I really feel about Yumi?"

Possessiveness was only one amongst the many feelings that Yumi evoked from her. Happiness was also another feeling that Yumi evoked from her. Yumi made her smile, made her happy. When she was with Yumi, she could forget most of her troubles.

Her duties.

Her responsibilities.

Her family issues.

Yumi made her burden lighter. Was that what made her be in loved with Yumi?

Both Rei and Shimako said that she was in loved with the younger girl.

But there was more to it, right? How did it all start? How could her friends arrive to such conclusion about her feelings? How was she going to understand what she truly felt?

If wanting to be with Yumi most of the time was being in loved, then she was.

If wanting to touch Yumi was being in loved, she really was.

If feeling jittery and giddy (she grimaced at the terms, hardly imagining herself thinking about it let alone feeling like it) added to the factor, then she surely was.

Being happy, contented, excited, those were the feelings she had when she was with Yumi. If feeling those was how to be in loved was like, then she liked the feeling.

If all those things were how being in loved was, then there was no more doubt about her feelings.

Somehow, Sachiko didn't know whether she was shocked, happy or what, with the revelation.

She needed to talk to Rei first though. She was grateful for what Rei did but she wouldn't allow her friend to interfere about confessing Yumi her feelings. She would do it at her own time at her own pace. She just needed more time to sort things out. Surely Yumi could wait.

Suddenly, Sachiko's reason for not feeling sleepy changed. Now, she could hardly sleep with excitement. Thinking about Yumi being in loved with her made her happy, though she still held some reservation. She should hear it first from Yumi, even though she knew her friends would never lie to her.

She wanted to hear it from Yumi.

"Yumi."

The thoughts of Yumi and of good things to come finally lulled Sachiko to sleep.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: A few more chapters and we will see the end of this ;) I hope you'll hang on until then.

Also, _Simple to Complex_ might be the last story that I will post for MSGM. I have an Excapade completed in my files, and probably another one if I finish the sequel to it. I'll probably send it to you folks who have stayed with me up to the end.

Well then, bye for now. Take care, my dear folks!

_-Arvendell-_

_11 June 2011_

_1:18 PM_


	7. Differences and Similarities 1

A/N: Again, thanks to you who commented on the previous chapter ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Differences and Similarities 1<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>Admitting to one's self what she was feeling was a big step for Yumi. After she understood and accepted that she was indeed in loved with Sachiko, she was relieved. She didn't have to wonder anymore why she was feeling too many emotions for Sachiko, emotions that made her embarrassed or scared at times, or happy and protective.<p>

However, together with the understanding and acceptance came another bout of confusion.

What was she going to do with her feelings? Should she act on it? More importantly, did she have the courage to do so? Was it the right thing to do? If it was, how was she going to go about it? Would they be good together, good for each other? And the biggest question was, should they be together?

There are too many questions that weren't answered, that she couldn't answer.

"What am I going to do?"

Yumi asked herself in frustration. Funny how much time she'd been spending thinking about it and yet found no answers. It was just like before when she was wondering what truly her feelings were. If not for Yoshino and Shimako driving the point to her, then probably she hadn't moved on with her questions.

"Maybe I should ask them. They can help me..."

She felt hope at the thought of her friends' support, but immediately backpedalled after a few moments when she thought more of it.

"No. It's so embarrassing. I've had enough of embarrassment to last me a lifetime."

Her shoulders slumped as she dismissed the idea of asking Yoshino and Shimako's advice. She went back to thinking about what she should do. However, the more she thought things over, the more confused she became.

Yumi's intense concentration was broken when someone spoke. She felt her heartbeat jumped with surprise.

"Yumi, do you plan on staying in your room the whole weekend? You've been locked up since yesterday."

Hand on top of her racing heart, Yumi turned to see her brother, Yuuki, standing at her bedroom door.

"What?" She asked, annoyed at the disruption. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock before coming in?"

"I did. You're just busy sulking that you didn't hear me."

She glared at her brother who looked at her with a bewildered gaze.

"Why are you here, Yuuki?" She asked petulantly.

"It's dinner time. Mom's been calling you for ages."

She sighed. Her thoughtlessness was causing people to worry for her again. There was no doubt that her mother would soon get worked up if she showed up downstairs with a sullen look. She knew, even without him showing it, that her brother was getting worried about her, too.

'_You're so stupid, Yumi.'_

"Oh. Tell Mom I'm coming."

"Sure."

Yuuki turned to leave but Yumi stopped him.

"Thanks, Yuuki."

The heartfelt word was to the gesture of him trying to spare their mother from worrying about her, as well as in saving her from being asked with questions that might make her uncomfortable considering the mess her head and heart were at the moment if it was their mother who saw her in such troubled state.

At her words, Yuuki raised his hand while saying, "Just take it easy. Don't think too much about it. One step at a time."

Yumi smiled at the retreating back of her brother. They didn't need to talk together to understand what the other was feeling.

Feeling a little bit better, she joined her family at dinner.

* * *

><p>"One thing at a time. Okay, first what?"<p>

Yumi asked herself once she was at the comfort of her bed again.

Before she knew it, she had been going over in what she would later call as her "recipe of mess". It really might turn into a mess if she wouldn't do things the right way. She couldn't jump to things without thinking. She couldn't be rash. The person involved was Sachiko, after all. She should be more careful how she would proceed.

First, she had to talk to Sachiko. She needed to let Sachiko know about her feelings before she could mull over other things, of what was and what was not, of what ifs.

Sachiko's would be reception to her confession would determine her next course of action. And her fate. She shuddered. If things turned for the worse, she didn't know how she would handle it. However, she also believed that Sachiko wouldn't turn her away even if the latter wouldn't approve of her feelings. Despite her timid nature and indecisiveness, she had enough confidence that Sachiko cared enough for her not to be that harsh.

She sighed. What she needed was the courage to tell Sachiko what she felt. If Sachiko rejected her, then she should have courage to accept it, too. Sure, it would hurt, but it was better telling Sachiko rather than not knowing what would have happened if she didn't. Besides, she was worried that if Yoshino and Shimako could see through her feelings, then probably the others, too. Sachiko. Rei. Worst, any students from the newspaper club.

Was there any chance that Sachiko would feel the same way to her? Could Sachiko love her the way she did? What were her chances?

"Indeed. Is there any possibilities?"

Yumi rolled over to face the photo of her and Sachiko where everything changed in their lives. She gazed at the older girl and thought how different they were.

Sachiko was rich, she was not. Sachiko could have whatever material things she needed and wanted, while she had to settle on what her parents could afford with her father's small company. However, even though they were not wealthy, her family wasn't one for flashy and expensive things to begin with so they had no complaints about their status. Which brought another difference between her and Sachiko. Sachiko belonged to a noble family, she belonged to a common family.

Sachiko was intelligent, while she was average.

Sachiko was a lady in every inch and every way, elegant and graceful, while she, Yumi, was clumsy most of the time even if somehow through Sachiko's help, she was doing better than before

Sachiko was tall and beautiful, she was short and her face was common, she believed with all her heart.

Sachiko had mesmerizing blue eyes, she had dull brown ones, Yumi's low self-esteem told her.

The same with their hair.

However, when she thought much about it, there were also advantages in the way of life they were born with.

Sachiko grew without too much interaction with her family, while she grew up with plenty of kind and loving attention from her parents.

Sachiko grew up in a very strict upbringing, where every breath and every move she made were being watched and any minute mistake could spell disaster for Sachiko, while she was able to enjoy her childhood.

Sachiko was burdened with duties and responsibilities without much choice, while in her case, her parents would support whatever she liked as long as it wasn't out of this world.

Sachiko was an only child, while she had a brother that although impertinent, was always looking after her.

Sachiko's family members were always on a trip or busy with business matters, while she could be with her father and mother and brother most of the time.

Yes.

She and Sachiko had too many differences, differences that could be likened to night and day.

Sachiko was like the night, mysterious, quiet and cold.

Yumi was like the day, brilliant, warm and full of life.

Two very different people, yet it was what drew them together. It was what attracted Yumi to Sachiko. She liked Sachiko the way she was. But she didn't envy the kind of life Sachiko had. She realized that while she lacked material things, she preferred it against Sachiko's life. She shuddered at the thought of being saddled with too many burdens. With her lack, she might screw everything. So no, she didn't want to be in Sachiko's place, no matter how much she adored and admired the latter.

'Though I would have preferred if I'm a little bit taller like Onee-sama is, and that I'm as intelligent as she is. She's really amazing."

Yumi mulled over the fact that she and Sachiko were very much different. But she didn't let herself be dampened by those differences. They might have too many differences, but didn't they have similarities also?

They were both loving person, loyal to each other and to their friends.

They cared for others though they showed it in different ways.

They made each other happy. Yumi believed that she made Sachiko happier, no matter how little it might be.

The two of them might not have many similarities but they would fit together, one backing the other if they would work it out.

The thought made Yumi blush.

She and Sachiko together?

Wouldn't it be nice to be with the one she loved?

Dreaming was free so Yumi could dream all she wanted as she waited for the inevitable confession.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Only two chapters left, I think. And yes, the possibility of this being the last story that I will post for MSGM is huge.

Just so you know (since it has been such a long time since I ranted here), life is still the same for me. Work is as always busy, and graduate studies is getting more demanding. It's my third semester. Thinking about it, if I'm a full time student, I'll be doing my thesis next semester and hopefully will graduate by the end of it. Sadly, I'm a part time student, so it's still a long time to go :( But patience and hard work would get me there, I believe with all my heart ;) I'm getting quite excited about my studies, actually. I'm to the point in my studies where I will be involved in actually planning how a town will develop in the next 10-15 years. It's exciting, challenging, and quite scary, too. The plan we are going to make will guide how that area will develop in the future so making it really requires knowledge and skills and a lot of work from my team, and of course, the involvement of the people who will benefit from the plan. Hopefully, it won't be so difficult.

Anyway, until next time, my dear folks! All the best to all of us ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_25 June 2011_

_03:45 PM_


	8. Differences and Similarities 2

A/N: Thanks, folks! It took me along time to update. Work is really annoying me these days haha ;) Anyway, hope you'll enjoy the second to the last chapter ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. Differences and Similarities 2<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>She had been thoroughly thinking things through. There were just too many things to consider if she, Ogasawara Sachiko, was going to have a romantic sort of relationship with Yumi, her petite soeur.<p>

First thing to consider was Yumi itself.

They needed to talk first. Sachiko needed to tell Yumi how she felt, and find out how Yumi felt about her. A good deal behind that decision was her friends' influence. They had given her a boost of confidence that Yumi loved her back the way she was. She was holding on to Shimako's words no matter how much she tried to tell herself that she couldn't be too sure about Yumi's feelings unless she heard it from Yumi's lips.

The second thing that Sachiko was considering was that if she and Yumi were going to be together, they must keep it a secret except to few such as their close friends. She didn't need a fuss about it. They didn't need people talking about them about that topic. At least not yet until they were ready, ready to share it to everyone.

There was their family first that should be informed before letting it out in the public. Approval was a big question as it was not the usual norm in society, more so in her social circle. However, that was too far thinking ahead. They had to address immediate concerns at first.

The list of things to consider could go on. Sachiko could name a few more, but if she was going to think too much about those problems, then she would get to nowhere.

Better to do things one at a time.

But why Yumi? Why did she, an Ogasawara, born with name, wealth and status, choose Yumi? They were miles apart, different in a lot of things.

If those questions were asked on Sachiko, then she could give several answers.

Yumi was nice, loving and caring.

Yumi was a good person.

Yumi made her smile and laugh.

Yumi made her happy.

Yumi gave her warmth and security, something that she longed to feel.

Yumi aroused many emotions from her.

She felt possessive of her, no doubt about it anymore. She wanted to protect her from anything that could hurt her.

She wanted to be with Yumi.

And though it didn't weigh as much as her good inward qualities, Yumi was pretty, a young rose that promised beauty once in full bloom.

Yumi's mere presence made Sachiko feel foreign yet pleasant tingles, especially when Yumi smiled. And when they touched, accidentally or not, the feeling would intensify. It took her a long time to understand why she felt that way. It used to confuse her. She had never felt anything like it before.

And the anticipation whenever they were together, it was something that Sachiko treasured, and yet tortured her, too. A torture because she itched to be near Yumi, she longed to touch her cheeks that often changed into different shades of red. She wanted to feel its softness and warmth while filled with wonder on how it could possibly change into different colors while the others could not. She barely could. It was either pale as her natural skin color, or crimson when she lost her temper, which happened most of the time, or when she was embarrassed, which rarely happened.

Yumi made her like a lot of things, things that she used to simply ignore or considered as improper and therefore should be avoided. In her life, she disliked many things. She disliked sullied things, unorganized, loud people, ginkgo nuts and cherry trees, losing, pity and…

There was just too many of them that it would probably take her hours to name them all.

However, being with Yumi canceled them all. Her view about a lot of things had changed since Yumi. She liked a lot of things now. And she liked Yumi a lot. It was probably an understatement. Yumi was everything. Yumi was…

"Good day, Onee-sama."

To say that Sachiko was surprised by the person who occupied her thoughts would be an understatement, too, but she kept herself calm. A smile graced her lips as she looked at the newly arrived Yumi who looked a little disheveled but still full of energy. She felt her heart swell at the welcome presence of the person who not only occupied her mind but her heart as well. And as she gazed at Yumi, she knew that despite their differences, she and Yumi had similarities as well. While she might not show it, she would love a person with all her all, and would do everything she was capable of to care and protect that people important in her life.

"Good day, Yumi. Is your class over?"

A shy yet happy smile broke Yumi's lips, which made Sachiko's smile to stay in her lips.

"Yes, Onee-sama. Shimako-san has a meeting with the Environmental Maintenance Committee and Yoshino-san went to the kendo club. Noriko-chan and the others are cleaning I think."

Sachiko looked at the younger girl while contemplating at the information she just received. This could be a good time to talk to Yumi. Rei was at the kendo club, too. She and Yumi would be alone. She would seize this opportunity. She had waited long enough.

Unknown to Sachiko, Yumi's thoughts were exactly the same. They were alone now. No one was likely to come here at the Rose Mansion since the other Yamayurikai members were busy with other matters. As for the other students, no one was brave enough to come here without a good reason, save for the Newspaper Club former president Tsukiyama Minako. Though that was very unlikely as of this moment. The former might be busy with the preparations for entrance exam in universities.

"Do you have a moment, Yumi?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, I have, Onee-sama. Do you need something from me?"

Broken away from her reverie, Yumi decided to put off first what she wanted to tell Sachiko. Whatever Sachiko needed comes first. That was how it would always be for her.

Sitting across the table, facing each other, Sachiko braced herself for what she intended to say. Then again, without warning, unwanted thoughts crossed her mind.

What if Yumi rejected her? What if Yumi started avoiding her? Could she take it? Was she prepared to take the consequences of her decisions?

Suddenly, Sachiko started having doubts.

"Onee-sama, are you feeling alright?"

Yumi watched as a bead of sweat made its way to Sachiko's brow and her face suddenly turned pale. She glanced at the window. The weather wasn't warm today. She wondered if Sachiko was ill. Worried, she made her way to Sachiko's side and held her shoulder.

"Onee-sama?"

"I'm fine, Yumi."

Sachiko held the small hand that was holding her shoulder as she took deep breaths. She needed to calm herself. It was so unlike her to waver on things. Besides, she was making Yumi worry, which she didn't like causing.

"Yumi, what could I do that will make you hate me?"

"Eh!"

Yumi was confused and surprised. What was Sachiko talking about? Did it mean Sachiko hated her and just looking for a reason for Yumi to hate her, too? What had she done wrong? Yumi's mind started to whirl with unwanted thoughts.

The stretch of silence prompted Sachiko to look up at Yumi's face. Her blue eyes widened at seeing confusion and fear written at the usually happy face.

"Yumi?"

Sachiko was equally confused.

"Onee-sama, I'm…I…Do you hate me?"

Sachiko frowned at the words.

"Why did you say that? I was merely asking what I could do that would make you hate me so that I could avoid it," Sachiko said firmly, dispelling any doubt that Yumi might have.

If Yumi was a car, the screeching of tires would be heard loud and clear as her thoughts came to an abrupt stop. She'd jumped into conclusions again. Sachiko didn't hate her. She really was stupid.

Feeling drained, Yumi sat to the chair beside Sachiko.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized weakly.

"Honestly."

Sachiko didn't need to ask what Yumi was thinking. Whatever it was, she needed not to know. She had read it. Somehow, the thought of Yumi thinking that she, Sachiko, could ever hate her had hurt a lot.

"Onee-sama."

It was Yumi's turn to cut Sachiko's thoughts. Yumi could see that she had hurt Sachiko's feelings by not trusting her enough. She should have known that Sachiko would never hate her. Yumi fretted. The need to reverse what happened was so great that she blurted out what she was dying to tell Sachiko, the words that she had been thinking of different scenarios to tell.

"I love you."

Sachiko caught her breath as she gazed at Yumi with surprise written all over her face.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Have nothing else to say, except until next time, folks!

Oh yeah, I'm kind of thinking of posting the other Excapade I have instead of sending it to few loyal reviewers, because it's really kind of sad to leave MSGM, but we'll see on my next update. If I don't feel like it, then rest assured you folks who have been with me that you'll have the copy ;)

Take care, folks!

_-Arvendell-_

_10 July 2011_

_10:40 AM_


	9. Simple to Complex

A/N: And just like ever story I've posted, we have come to the end. Thanks for telling me that you enjoyed the chapters, my dear friends! It made me happy, always ;) Hope you'll enjoy the last chapter of this story ;)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Simple to Complex<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>I love you.<p>

Those were the three words that Sachiko longed to hear from Yumi. While she had heard them a couple of times before from Yumi's lips, somehow, this one seemed different, if felt different, like there was more to it. She felt it in her bones that this time was different.

"Yumi."

Red.

That was the color of Yumi's face now as she tried her best to maintain eye contact to the surprised Sachiko. She had said it. She was stunned by her courage. But she couldn't take the words back now. Not that she wanted to. Feelings in a jumble, she braced herself and continued to pour what her heart felt for the wonderful person in front of her.

"I…I've been thinking about it for a while…No. that's not right. I've been thinking about it for a long time now, Onee-sama. I just wanted you to know that I'm in love with you. I don't want to hide my feeli…"

But Yumi didn't need to worry. Because Sachiko wasn't going to let her.

"I love you, too, Yumi. I'm in love with you," Sachiko said firmly. She was a little disgruntled that Yumi had beaten her in confessing, but it was too trivial to mull it over. The fact that Yumi loved her and told her was too much for her to spend time thinking about such as who confessed first.

Wide brown eyes gazed at warm blue eyes.

And then there was silence. If someone was outside, that person would never guess that there were two people having a staring contest inside.

"Y-you do? You are?" Yumi whispered. The urge to believe that what she heard was true and the fear that it was not what she thought it was warred in her stunned mind.

"Yes, Yumi."

The conviction that Sachiko had said it stopped Yumi's internal battle. And then she couldn't think of anything anymore except of the fact that Sachiko loved her back. The surge of happiness was overwhelming and like the exuberant person that she was, she leaned onto Sachiko and hugged the latter tight, smiling like crazy as a few tears made their way to her cheeks.

Sachiko accepted the hug wholeheartedly, hugging Yumi tight to herself. She might look like a fool for smiling so hard but she didn't care. She was just too happy that Yumi felt the same way to her, that her doubts were appeased, that she could move on past the uncertainties.

After what felt like an eternity though in reality it was only a couple of minutes, the two loosened their embrace to gaze at each other's eyes, eyes that were brimming with happiness and contentment. It felt like a huge weight was unloaded from their shoulders.

Yumi laughed seeing Sachiko's expression. She had never seen Sachiko this happy. And she was glad that she was the one who made Sachiko feel like that. Insecurities and uncertainties were washed away from the both of them. The lightness she felt was reflected in Sachiko's face, and it made her really happy.

"What's so funny?" Sachiko asked with raised eyebrows, though she was still smiling. She didn't think she'd stop smiling anytime soon.

"Nothing…You…You look so happy, Onee-sama…Or should I say, S-Sachiko?"

The question was uttered with playfulness and shyness, faltering at saying the revered name. That was just so like her, but Yumi still braved it because it was Sachiko, and Sachiko would never begrudge her for her failures even to as simple as saying the latter's first name as it was.

Sachiko's smile widened, if that was possible. The unexpected call of her first name without honorific brought a pleasant feeling inside her. It felt right. While she might be the older sister, when it came to this new relationship, she and Yumi were equals. She found it fitting to be called by Yumi in her first name when they were acting this new relationship.

"You make me happy, Yumi."

"I'm glad. You make me happy, too."

They were quiet again for a while, smiling at each other.

"You should smile always, Sachiko," Yumi commented, breaking the silence. She felt giddy saying Sachiko's name, especially when the latter seemed to like it. She was a bit surprise at her bold words one after another, but was glad that her unexpected boldness didn't result to disaster. Besides, it was about time that she would be assertive to the important things, or in this case, person, in her life. If she dawdled, she would only hurt herself more, and probably hurt the persons she cared about, too.

"Is that an order?"

Yumi giggled at the playfulness and at the same time challenged in Sachiko's tone and expression.

"Yes. I order you, Ogasawara Sachiko, to smile always."

"I'm not really sure I'd agree. Wouldn't I look silly if I'm smiling alone to myself? After all, I have an image to protect. And imagine what would happen if someone saw me in that state," Sachiko said with raised brows.

"I could imagine. If Sei-sama saw you, you'll never hear the end of it."

At the mention of Sei's name, Sachiko's expression darkened for just a second that Yumi thought she had imagined it. But the pressed lips wouldn't lie to her.

"Sei-sama is just a friend and like a big sister to me," Yumi said quietly, all playfulness gone. She didn't want Sachiko to misunderstood things. She hadn't really known Sachiko to be jealous. All those time, she believed that Sachiko berated her and Sei because it was improper. She was only beginning to comprehend now that there was more to the scolding aside from being unladylike.

"So it would be alright if I start hugging and kissing someone out of nowhere?" Sachiko asked with a pout, her happiness dampened at the thought of Yumi being cuddled by their friend who enjoyed getting in her nerves.

Yumi dared not to comment that Sachiko shouldn't be jealous with Sei, because Sachiko would be embarrassed and annoyed if she did. But she couldn't keep herself from being serious at the expression in Sachiko's face. She thought that Sachiko looked so cute in her jealousy, and imagining Sachiko doing what she had just said was just too out of character that Yumi couldn't help but giggle again. She only stopped when Sachiko glared at her, though her eyes still twinkled with merriment.

"I'm sorry, Onee..., I mean Sachiko, but it's funny."

Yumi couldn't imagine Sachiko suddenly embracing Sei, or Rei, or anyone for that matter. It didn't fit Sachiko at all. That was why she wasn't bothered by the adorable threat of Sachiko to hug and kiss other people. Besides, if Sachiko did, those were all their friends. There was nothing to be worried about.

"Perhaps Suguru…" Sachiko said challengingly, trailing after the name that she knew Yumi disliked the most. It wasn't nice, but she was a bit miffed that Yumi was making fun of her and the flare of her temper got the best of her.

Sachiko's comment really stopped Yumi. Sachiko hugging…no, she didn't even want to think about it.

It was Yumi's turn to glare at Sachiko, which the latter returned with a challenging look.

"Alright," Yumi conceded with a pout. She knew she couldn't stop Sei from doing things as she pleased, especially when she secretly enjoyed it, too, because it was Sei's way of showing affection to her. But perhaps for now, she would tone things down with Sei until Sachiko's jealousy wouldn't rear its ugly head. Maybe if she did, she could get more hugs from Sachiko. The thought set Yumi's face aflame.

"Yumi?"

"Y-yes, Onee-sama."

Sachiko frowned at Yumi's red face, her stuttering, and the name she was called. She leaned over Yumi until their face was almost touching.

"Perhaps Yumi is thinking that she wants something that Sei-sama always does and more."

If it was possible, Yumi's face turned redder. With eyes almost crossed due to the nearness of Sachiko's face, she shook her head while she stammered incoherent denials.

"Deny all you want, Yumi, but I'm claiming what's mine," Sachiko said possessively, almost childishly. It was time to assert her newly acquired authority.

"W-wha…"

The word was caught in Yumi's throat as she suddenly found her lips covered with soft, warm lips. She was shocked and was frozen in her seat. Her mind had stopped functioning. However, when Sachiko started to pull away, she was woken from her frozen state with panic that it was over and that she hadn't even done anything. Her own soft lips chased after Sachiko who immediately stopped pulling away in pleasant surprised.

It was an act of impulsiveness in Sachiko's part. When Yumi remained frozen for several seconds, she thought that she had probably taken things a little bit far, but Yumi proved her wrong when she finally kissed back.

And in the silence of the meeting room, Sachiko and Yumi shared their first gentle, clumsy, and passionate kiss, reluctantly breaking apart when oxygen became necessary.

"Amazing…" Yumi whispered with awe. She gazed at Sachiko's equally red face lovingly, her fingers on her lips, touching where Sachiko's lips had been before.

Sachiko smiled in return. Her emotions that were in turmoil were betrayed by her flushed face and slightly dazed blue eyes.

"Kiss me again, Sachiko."

It was uttered with soft, gentle, shy and yet commanding voice. It made Sachiko's head spin. Who was she to argue at the sensual command?

After a couple of kisses, the two settled with just touching their foreheads as they caught their breath.

"What about the others? How are we going to tell them?"

Already, the problems that they had to face swam in Yumi's mind. She wanted to chase the thoughts away, but they nagged at her mind. She looked at her beloved person beseechingly.

Sachiko was silent for a moment. She understood Yumi's thoughts; she felt Yumi's worries because they were her own. However, she didn't want to dampen the mood. In a soft voice, she said, "We'll think about it later, Yumi. We'll do things one at a time, is that alright with you?"

Yumi's face immediately brightened. Wasn't that what Yuuki told her? Solve the problems one at a time. For now, she and Sachiko had one problem solved.

"Right. In that case, let's worry about this," Yumi said in a tone that spoke promises of good things as she hooked her arms around Sachiko's nape and pulled the older girl closer.

Laughing, Sachiko complied with Yumi's seductive command. Really. Who was she to disagree to something that she also wanted?

As soft lips met equally soft lips, they thought about how their relationship had change. A simple meeting that led to countless meetings. A platonic feeling that changed to romantic feeling. Things had evolved through time. From simple to a complex relationship. But they wouldn't have it any other way. And as their kiss deepened, they lost their minds in the act and thought of nothing for the time being.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Wakas-<em>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: And there we have it. Hope you enjoyed, my dear friends! As I've said, it's really a huge possibility that this will be the last MSGM story that I'll post. If you didn't read any new MSGM update in the next few months, then that means that _Simple to Complex_ is my last story here :( But I really hope I can continue to write and post MSGM stories, even if the interval of updates is long, what do you say?

Anyway, I want to let you know that I've enjoyed writing and posting stories of Sachiko and Yumi, with Youko, Sei, Eriko, Rei, Shimako, Yoshino, Touko and Yuuki, and the other MSGM characters in it. The characters made me laugh, smile, and frown, just as your messages/reviews made me happy ;) **THANKS A LOT! Take care, folks!**

**All the best,**

_**-Arvendell-**_

_26 July 2011_

_8:05 PM_


End file.
